Le matin d'après
by loonie lupin
Summary: suite de Après la bataille. Le matin suivant la nuit de Jake au ranch des Richmond. JS slash


Titre: Le matin d'après

Fandom: Jericho

Personnages: Jake, Stanley

Genre: Jake/Stanley amitié/slash (très soft)

Word Count: 1730

Rating: PG

Warnings/Spoilers: 1x09

Summary: Suite de "Après la bataille"; Jake et Stanley le matin après la nuit de Jake au ranch.

* * *

**Le ****matin ****d'après**

Aussitôt que Jake commença à se réveiller, il se rendit compte de deux choses. La première était qu'il était quelque peu désorienté, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. La deuxième et plus surprenante était qu'un corps chaud était collé à lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir ramené une femme à la maison la veille… à vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir amené une femme à la maison depuis des semaines; oh, au moins il avait bien dormi. Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était très certainement pas sa chambre.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour que les événements de la veille se rappellent à lui et, avec cela, vint la réalisation que l'autre personne dans le lit n'était nul autre que son meilleur ami, Stanley Richmond. Il gémit.

«Des remords, chéri?» vint une voix amusée.

«Tais-toi, Stan'!» grogna Jake, s'asseyant finalement et regardant son ami.

He fronça à nouveau les sourcils quand il vit que Stanley avait apparemment un le temps de se rafraîchir et de s'habiller avant de se rallonger sur le lit avec lui, attendant probablement qu'il se réveiller. Jake remarqua également que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et baignant la chambre d'une lumière brillante; il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas se réveiller plus tôt.

«Quelle heure est-il?» demanda-t-il.

«Presque onze heure,» informa Stanley. «Tu avais vraiment besoin de dormir.»

Et bien, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se sente aussi reposer. Il n'avait pas eu une si bonne nuit de sommeil depuis que les bombes avaient explosé, plongeant la ville dans le chaos. Il avait, bien entendu, prit quelques heures de sommeil par ci par là, mais jamais une vraie nuit. Il devait l'admettre, cela faisait du bien et il était presque certaine que cela avait été plus que partiellement grâce à la présence de Stanley à ses côtés.

Stanley avait toujours eu un effet calmant sur lui. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité avec lui et peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'être avec lui lui faisait toujours penser à son enfance, quand tout était encore simple, quand tout ce dont il avait besoin de se soucier était ses devoirs et ses corvées.

«Merci,» dit Jake, le pensant. «Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire cela.»

Stanley secoua la tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

«Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi,» soupira-t-il. «Et tu avais vraiment besoin de sommeil. Don sang, Jake, tu n'as fait que de t'épuiser depuis que tu es revenu à Jericho. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais et plus encore. Tu aurais fini par t'effondrer et tu le sais. Tu n'aurais jamais du laisser les choses aller si loin.»

"Je sais. C'est juste que… chaque fois que je m'endors, les cauchemars…. Parfois, c'est plus simple de l'éviter complètement," admit-il, baissent les yeux.

«Tu étais dans une zone en guerre,» déclara Stanley, pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait dû.

Toutes la nouvelle compétence que Jake avait montrée depuis qu'il était revenu, le calme et le sang-froid dont il avait fait preuve durant les diverses crises s'étaient toutes rejointes quand son ami avait admit que la situation avec les mercenaires avait ravivé des souvenirs et la conclusion n'avait pas été très difficile à trouver.

Jake releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Stanley.

«Stan', je…»

«Je ne vais pas de poser des questions là-dessus. Je ne vais pas fouiner. Mais quand tu seras prêt à en parler, je promets que je serai là pour écouter. Et je ne jugerai pas.»

Jake fut si surpris que les mots lui manquèrent pour quelques instants et il déglutit avec difficulté.

«Merci,» dit-il, sa voix rauque.

Stanley sourit et se leva, offrant sa main à Jake.

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on descende et qu'on prenne un petit déj', de préférence avant que les filles croient que je t'ai attaché au lit?"

Jake renifla mais prit tout de même la main.

«Et dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles penseraient ça?»

«Et bien, tu sais, Mimi m'a vu me faufiler dans ta chambre cette nuit et ne pas en ressortir jusqu'à ce matin alors qui sait ce qu'on son esprit mal tourné a pu concocter, spécialement vu que je suis revenu après avoir ma douche. Et puis, elle va utiliser cela pour tisser des liens avec Bonnie et on sera foutu.»

Jake fixa son ami pendant un moment, essayant de décider si oui ou non il était sérieux mais cela avait toujours été quelque chose de difficile à faire avec Stanley.

«Tu plaisantes, non?»

«Non, elle a vraiment envie de tisser des liens avec Bonnie.»

Jake secoua la tête et rit.

«D'accord, alors je vais juste descendre et rassurer les filles que non, tu n'as pas profité de mon corps,» dit-il, se levant et faisant son chemin en direction de la porte.

«Oui, toi tu fais cela,» approuva Stanley et il regarda Jake sortir de la pièce.

Souriant pour lui-même, il prit son temps pour faire le lit et aérer la pièce avant de descendre à la cuisine.

«Les filles sont partie pour la ville,» lui dit Jake dès qu'il entra dans la chambre. «Elles avaient besoin d'aller chez Gracie.»

Stanley acquiesça et resta silencieux pendant un moment, laissant Jake manger son petit déjeuner dans un silence confortable. Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils n'avaient plus refait cela. Pas courir dans tous les sens ou essayer de résoudre un problème, mais juste rester assis et apprécier la présence de l'autre. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis que les bombes avaient explosés et, de ce fait, depuis cinq ans plus tôt.

Après un moment, Jake se leva pour seulement se rasseoir plus près de Stanley. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour lui faire face, un sourcil levé en signe de question mais Jake ne fit que de sourire avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

Stanley en resta bouche-bée. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre, pas quand il avait l'occasion d'être aussi proche que cela de son meilleur ami. Silencieusement, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et le tint plus près. Ce n'était pas souvent que Jake arrêtait de jouer les durs et laissait les gens voir l'homme – le garçon derrière la façade. Mais quand il le faisait, c'était parce qu'il recherchait quelqu'un prêt à donner du réconfort et Stanley ne l'avait encore jamais laissé tomber; il ne le ferait jamais non plus.

«Stan'?» commença Jake, quelque peu hésitant.

Quand seulement un bruit de questionnement lui répondit, il continua.

«Puisque que tu as décidé de retomber en enfance la nuit dernière, tu penses que je peux régresser à l'adolescence?» demanda-t-il.

Stanley se détacha de Jake pour pouvoir le regarder, à moitié en amusement, à moitié en questionnement.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu veux direpar cela?» se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

«Est-ce que tu peux venir parler à mon père avec moi?» demanda-t-il, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Cela surprit Stanley et le fit rire. Il ne put s'en empêcher. La dernière fois que Jake lui avait demandé quelque chose comme cela, ils devaient avoir dix-sept ans et c'était juste après une très mauvaise histoire, incluant un bar, une bagarre et une voiture «empruntée».

«C'est pas drôle!» s'exclama Jake mais il concéda quand il vit le regard incrédule de Stanley. «Okay, peut-être juste un peu, mais tu vas le faire, non?»

Stanley secoua la tête.

«Tout ce que tu veux, Jake, tout ce que tu veux.»

Il reçut un sourire soulagé en retour et ne peut s'empêcher de rire intérieurement à propos du fait qu'un homme qui n'avait pas peur de mettre sa vie en jeu régulièrement était si inquiet de faire face à son père seul. Brièvement, Stanley se demanda ce que les Green penseraient quand il arrivera chez eux avec Jake comme cela était arrivé quinze ans plus tôt. Est-ce qu'il verrait le rapport ou est-ce qu'il penserait simplement que Stanley l'avait accompagné parce qu'il avait besoin de venir en ville?

«Alors allons-y, je préférerai que ce soit fait,» remarqua Jake.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'était pas spécialement impatient de faire face à Johnston Green après leur discussion de la veille mais il aurait à le faire à un moment donné alors il préférait que cela soit le plus tôt possible. Au moins, cela serait fait et derrière lui et, avec un peu de chance, son père aura eu le temps de se calmer avec l'aide de sa mère et ils seraient capables d'avoir une conversation normale, avec en plus Stanley là pour le soutenir ou le sortir de là si besoin est.

Se levant, Jake prit pour argent comptant ce qu'il espérait avoir comprit correctement durant les dernières vingt-quatre heure et embrassa Stanley sur les lèvres, priant intérieurement qu'il n'était pas entrain de ruiner leur amitié. Il fut rassurer quand il sentit son ami répondre au baiser mais y mettre fin bien trop tôt à son goût.

«Tu sais, quand les choses se seront arrangées avec ton père, tu devrais au moins passés une nuit de plus ici; ce ne serait pas bien de t'imposer en quartier fermé avec lui aussi vite après une dispute.»

"Tu as raison, je devrais. Et j'aurai probablement à nouveau des cauchemars," continua Jake, entrant dans le jeu.

«Non… on ne peut pas avoir cela. Mais j'ai un moyen de tenir les cauchemars éloignés, dans ma chambre.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire. C'était plus simple, plus naturel, que ce que tous les deux auraient cru. En un instant, tout avait changé mais, en même temps, tout était resté la même chose. Et c'était le plus important.

«Bien, allons parler à ton père!»

Et quand la porte se referma, ce fut sur une complicité renouvelée et encore plus profonde qu'auparavant.


End file.
